Skrugg
Gender: Female Species: Weasel Place of Origin: Southsward Appearance: Insane, scrawny female weasel, with pale tan fur that is dirty, unkempt, and falling out in places. Her eyes are black-rimmed, yellow, and bloodshot; her nose is black. From nosetip to earbase the top half of her head is a veritable spiderweb of hairless scars, with tufts of fur poking out here and there; the left ear is ragged and she has no right ear to speak of. Her teeth are long, yellow, snaggly, and nearly constantly bared; claws are similar. Wears a tattered, sand-encrusted sack tied with string, but nothing else. Wields whatever weapons she can get her claws on. Personality: Has precious little sanity left, if any. She has an unholy lust for torture, delighting to see otherbeasts suffer. Has a ridiculously enhanced sense of smell, which she uses to track down and kill those her husband sics her on. Her insanity makes her desire all beasts to either be like her or die; when this doesn't happen, she becomes enraged, sometimes even beserk. Backstory SPOILERS! If you haven't read LITTLE FLOWER you might not want to read this!!! Skrugg never knew her parents; she was raised by her grandfather, who was a deserter from a band of petty thieves. The pair gained a reputation as being good weasels, living in peace with their comerades for many seasons. Hoever, local vermin did not like the idea of good weasels, or any vermin being about who would not join their horde. They slew the old one and beat the young one with the flat of their swords until they felt certain she was dead. However, by some miracle she survived; with the help of some of her Southsward neighbors, Skrugg was pulled back from the brink. Scarred, mutilated, and driven totally insane by the headwounds, the now demonic and deranged Skrugg slew her healers and fled to the desert. Many seasons later, her aimless wanderings brought her into Destroyer territory. By now, her delight in ambush and torture had earned her quite the reputation; the Master Destroyer Redfang, seeing an opportunity to further his own aims, decided to seek her out. Using his remarkable, hypnotic powers of persuasion, he managed not only to come away from his encounter with Skrugg alive, but also to force her to become his wife and ally. In that capacity, he also used her as his executioner, a task she immensely enjoyed, her craving for bloodlust growing by the day. Skrugg later gave birth to Redfang's son Vaccar. As per usual, her first reaction was to try to kill him; however, Redfang stopped her, and ordered his aide Thringle to make sure Skrugg did not slay him. He did, however, allow her to beat and torture their son as she saw fit. As Skrugg's son had inherited her sane side, and behaved like a goodbeast, Skrugg became increasingly enraged with him as he refused to harm or slay anybeast, and she was not allowed to execute him for it. As Redfang began to age and lose power, Skrugg began to be less and less obedient to his whims, and more difficult for him to control. Seizing this opportunity, Gree Doomblade (a contender for cheiftancy), who was even more domineering and persuasive than Redfang, began working on Skrugg to make her his ally. He succeeded in this venture; Skrugg became his personal tracker on the sly, secretly hunting down beasts that bothered him and sometimes slaying them for him. Gree hoped to use her to help him slay Redfang someday; however, her unexpected death put a lid on this plan. When Vaccar deserted the Destroyers, and Redfang gave Skrugg the long-awaited order to kill her son, she pursued him into a seaside tidal cave system. She caught up with him and jumped him; however, in her haste, she missed her aim and came crashing down upon the blade she was carrying, dying instantly. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Villans Category:Females Category:Weasels Category:Goodbeasts Category:Little Flower Characters